Kirikrzakir Kaxirxanor
".....yeah. No war. No war."''-Kirikrzakir, lying to the Commonwealth heir about war on Deriklinijaya.'' Kirikrzakir Kaxirxanor name is often butchered is the Kaxzirkirnixi General, and has been since 2388. He is the head of the Kaxzirkirnixi military and spacefleet. Biography Early Life Kirikrzakir was born to Kirengar Kaxirxanor and Xikangr Kaxirxanor Kiranginnar in Kaxzirkoronikanir, Kaxzirkirnix, on the 8th of Yerktokt October, 2359. As a child, he was rather adventurous, often getting into trouble for running off to explore the world around him. His sister was born when he was 3, and as they grew up they managed to avoid sibling rivalry. At school, Kirikrzakir was somewhat sociable, but often kept to himself. He proved to be intelligent, often getting above-average grades, and would often partake in school-organised activities. He gained a reputation for his interests in joining the military when he was older, something his teachers often expressed concern over, saying that joining the military would be "a waste of his intelligence". He graduated with grades better than 78% of Kaxzirkirnix. Graduation from Kaxzirkoronikanir Military Academy When he was 20, he sent an application to HMA, the second most well-funded military academy in the SDK after Ikarikairzixix Military Academy. He did remarkably well, somewhat thanks to prior research and extreme devotion. After 4 years, he graduated prematurely as an Officer due to his vast military knowledge and capabilities. His career as an Officer had a rocky start, as his mother died 2 weeks after graduation. Eventually, however, he moved on to serve as an Officer. He quickly became a respected officer, and the General at the time Kaxor respected Kirikrzakir enough to choose him as his successor. 5 years later, Xakaxonir died, and Kirikrzakir became the Kaxzirkirnixi General. Early Career as a General As a General, Kirikrzakir only became more respected, as he was deemed better at his job than Xakaxonir by many, despite the fact that he was pretty much ''as ''good at his job. Due to the SDK not actively engaging in conflict much, he often had a lot of spare time, meaning that he'd frequently get drunk in bars. Despite his alcoholic nature, his career was not tarnished, as it didn't get in the way of professional work. Despite his instinctive hatred of Yanasroaia, he managed to cooperate well with the Yanasroair Warlady Yaresila Sayolaya nayi nona Sayolaya Resa. Quite frequently, they'd manage to come to an agreement with successful military strategies, and they were often seen as a sort of perfect duo. This only lasted for a short while, however, as Yaresila died in 2394 due to cardiac arrest, leading Yuryanyari Yayoyi nayi nona Yayoyi Resa to take her place. Yuryanyari Yayoyi nayi nona Yayoyi Resa is significantly different from Yrnlairay, in that she is more hot-headed, careless and, more importantly, corrupt. She often accepts bribes, which understandably annoys Kirikrzakir, as well as other Warladies and the Karaxkikaro. When Kirikrzakir was first introduced to Yuryanyari, he was immediately disgusted by her corrupt nature (a detail described on her report) and her complete disregard for professionalism. They initially couldn't co-operate at all, due to their respective hatred for each other's nationalities, paired with their differing degrees of professionalism. They even got into fights sometimes, which was dealt with by forcing them into arm wrestles, which were frequently won by Kirikrzakir. Loss of his Antenna In 2401, Kirikrzakir was in the middle of playing a Kirxan bar game similar to russian roulette. He was quite popular at the bar, since he played it so frequently and yet he had not been shot yet. However, he got unlucky, as the gun fired. This would have killed him, if he didn't point the pistol at his antenna rather than his head. This did mean, however, that he lost his antenna, which damaged his hearing and ability to show emotion. He often says that he's luck he was "too intoxicated to feel the pain". He went to work as normal on the next day. Personality Kirikrzakir is a fairly laid-back individual, often getting drunk to pass the time and procrastinating on less important tasks. He is also completely unsympathetic and unloving, frequently ignoring the homeless and small children alike. He is also short-tempered, as shown by him losing his temper in meetings sometimes. He also is known for going to work regardless of injury. wip Category:Commonwealth of Stars Category:Individuals Category:Kirxankire